


Unloved

by emmones



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmones/pseuds/emmones
Summary: Unable to deal with his loneliness and frustration Noël goes to his manager for-- he doesn't know what exactly, but he's sure Ninosuke will be able to help him out.





	Unloved

“Hey, can I come in?” Noël asked, hands shoved in his pockets, that little bashful smile that he wore whenever he asked for something. The scene was so that it took Ninosuke a few seconds to even register the bloody nose and split lip.

“N-N-Noël, what the heck happened&happened to you?!”

“Nothin’.” his mouth twitched upwards, trying to smile but instead settled on a grimace. “Just got into another fight s’all.”

Frantic hands cupped his face and pulled him across the threshold. “What do you mean that’s all?! You can’t keep doing that!” Ninosuke’s pitch rose higher with every word, spectacles askew as he inspected Noël.

“Why the fuck not?” Unfamiliar concern was making Noël a little uneasy. The back of his neck slowly started to burn in embarrassment and maybe even with touches of guilt. His face being so close to his manager’s wasn’t helping either.

“Because... Because you’ve got people who _care_ about you.” Ninosuke had maneuvered him into a kitchen chair and pressed an ice pack into his hand.

“Does it even fuckin’ matter when that Sunglasses doesn’t—” He buried his face into the cold pack, “I mean—”

Ninosuke stepped back in surprise. He wasn’t expecting the more reclusive musician to blurt out something like that. Half-afraid of what the answer would be, he opened his mouth. “...Since Mister Revo doesn’t what, Noël?”

“ _Nothin’_...” He mumbled into the ice.

Ninosuke’s fingers clenched and twisted the hem of his old t-shirt. He knew what Noël was about to confess and he hated himself for feeling this way.

Of course Noël wouldn’t like like him. He was obviously nothing more to him than his nosy nag of a manager. Plain old Ichizou with his annoyingly stupid verbal tic. A person so completely ordinary that would never be able to stand out from other people in his life.

He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that had settled between them.

“Why’d you get into that fight?” He shifted a bit, staring across the kitchen table at Noël, whose face remained hidden in the ice. “I know you only rile up others when you’re…”

Noël jerked away the ice. “When I’m what?” He scowled.

“When you’re upset about something.” He sighed and pulled a chair out for himself, sinking into it.

“I ain’t upset about anythin’.” The younger one snapped.

Looking at him, Ninosuke just sighed again. “I know you, Noël,” he said with a wry smile. “I know when something’s bothering&bothering you.”

Noël froze, burying his face into the ice again. He was unwilling to even look at his manager, his stomach lurching uncomfortably. The thought of what Ninosuke would see in him was terrifying; he wasn’t used to being vulnerable with another person.

Even though Noël wouldn’t see it, Ninosuke attempted to smile. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

The musician defensively hiked his skinny shoulders up even higher in response.

“A-Alright then, take your time.” Ninosuke pulled out his phone, and bit back a dejected sigh. “Do you want me to call a cab--”

“I’m… I just can’t help feelin’ that I’m..” Noël cut him off, pulling the ice away. He stopped himself and averted his eyes at the outburst. “N-Nevermind, it’s dumb.”

His manager smiled again, making it a little more encouraging this time.“It’s alright. I’m here to listen to you, you know?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks.” Noël couldn’t muster a miserable smile and gave up with a frown.

There was a silence between them; he could see Noël fidgeting on his side of the table. He started nodding supportively, hoping it would help.

He took a deep breath, playing with the half melted pack on his lap. “It’s just… What am I doin’ wrong, Ichizo?” Came the desperate lonely whisper, fingers poking and prodding at the softening ice. “I’ve been working my ass off but that… that guy just...”

Blinking in confusion, Ninosuke frowned. “But he--”

“No I… I mean he's done so much for me and-- fuck I feel so selfish but I can't help wantin’ more.”

  
His face crumpled, words pouring from the lonely part of him in a desperate mess. There must be some reason why no one thought he was worth loving. A reason why his so-called family treated him so horribly, a reason why deep down, he didn’t think he deserved good things.

“I-I just-- I just can’t help thinkin’ that since he's like, the only one to actually _see_ somethin’ in me and--and I can't help feelin’ that if _he_ doesn't think I'm good enough to--”

“Hey, Noël…” he flinched a little at the warm hand taking his own, completely unused to the gentle, almost tender gesture. “Don't think like that,” Ninosuke paused, taking a deep breath.

“ I like you.”

Looking up in surprise, he couldn’t help but stare into Ninosuke’s steady gaze, looking for the laughter or the lie that would give away this shitty prank. Instead he felt his own face heating up in response to that shy little blush.

“Don’t.” He whispered, half hoping it was nothing but a joke. The other half almost aching in hope that it was the truth “Don't screw with me, you shithead…”

“Noël… It's true. I do like&like you.”

“Y-Yeah right. Why would someone as good as you even give a shit about someone like me outside of your fuckin’ job?”

Tilting his head, Ninosuke’s smile turned a little teasing. “Would this prove it to you?”

He pushed his chair back, getting up and moving around the table to Noël. Leaning down, he heard the younger one catch his breath when a warm hand cupped his cheek.

Noël had squeezed his eyes shut when Ninosuke neared his face, their lips so close they were almost touching. He couldn't help but want to tease the younger one, pausing a little to watch him squirm. Gathering all his courage and with a tiny gentle tilt of his head, he finally kissed the blushing musician.

  
He could taste the distinctive metallic tang of blood from Noël’s cut as he pressed their lips together, careful not to push too hard against it. He ran his thumb across Noël’s cheekbones, he was a little surprised at how they were still slightly cold to the touch despite his reddening face.

When Noël’s hand reached up to touch his own, he was unable to hold back a smile, hoping the shyer one would know all the emotions and thoughts he had kept hidden away until now. He didn’t know when exactly he started to fall in love with the awkward and belligerent young man, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to his passion, that fire in his eyes when he spoke about how through music he could soar across the heavens.

Pulling away, he looked at the other’s face, trying not to laugh at how cute and red Noël had turned. But it was his turn to blush when Noël reached out and took his hand, slipping their fingers together while still refusing to make eye contact.

“Hmm. You still look a little unconvinced,” Ninosuke chuckled, watching the flustered Noël with a fond smile. The way he stared off somewhere to his right was too cute to not comment on. “Would you let me try&try again?”

“I'd…” Noël glanced at him and looked away again, his hand still holding Ninosuke’s. “I'd like that a lot…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kyrie/Cephalopodicious for helping me edit the first proper fic I've written in literal years, very much appreciated!
> 
> And most importantly, a big thank you for reading!


End file.
